Hetalia addiction
by DJToxicBeats
Summary: I have a hetalia addiction. Like no one can see. And this is how a NORMAL convorsaiton would go. Of course, without the parents around. Rateing may change for language.


**Hey-Os! You probably won't care all that much but, I give credit to my sister who helped me write this. Thank you schwester!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own half of the dialogue or Hetalia.**

Me: *Looks in mirror* I wonder... Hey, sis! Can I use your makeup?

Sister: Why?

Me: A reason.

Sister: Not until you tell me that reason.

Me: *Thinks* It can wait.

Sister: *Rolls eyes* You can use it later.

Me : Yay!

Sister: Cute! *Glomps*

Me: Ugh! Antonio, help me!

Sister: You remind me of Lovi!

Spain: Si, senorita!

Me: Shut up tomato bastard.

Spain: You act so much like Lovi!~ Fusososososo!~

Sister: ….The laugh...*Shivers and hides in corner*

Prussia: Vhat iz wrong with hiz laugh?

Spain: Si, what is wrong?

France: Oui! We are so interested!

Me: Omg! You all have your signature laughs! Yeah, I would like to know what is wrong.

Sister: Nothin'. Perveeeeeeeeeeerts!*Runs away, barricades door, and covers up all windows and vents*

Me: *Bursts out laughing*

France: What makes you so sure?

Spain: Wah?

Prussia: An awesome perv!

Me: Wow...

Sister: Indeed.

Me, Romano: Who the hell says indeed any more?

Sister: Me...bastardo...

Romano: You're the bastardo!

Me: Hey, bad friends trio, I am going to take you into a different room.

Romano: Can you take me with you?

Me: Take you? Into a room? Alone? With these three?

Romano: Never mind.

Me: Thought so!

Romano: I'm keeping you, witch. You should go.

Me: *Turns to bad touch trio* Here. *Hands them key* The second room on the left.

Romano: Why couldn't you go with them?

Me: Fear of what I would come back to if I left you alone with her.

Romano: …

Sister: Fuuunnnyyyy...

Romano: Bastard.

Me: Shut the hell up, Roma.

Sister: Lovi!~

Me: So sister, how's your day?

Romano: *Mumbling in corner*

Sister: Pretty good.

Me: Good. Ow! *Looks down* 2p! France, I swear-

Japan: You shouldn't swear.

Sister:...

Me: I HAVE BEEN SWEARING THIS WHOLE TIME!

Canada: Stop yelling.

Sister: Mattie! *Glomps*

Me: Fine. 2P! France, get that knife near me and I'll-

America: Hey! Look, it's Tony! Where have ya been dude?

Sister: …Chaotic, isn't it?

Me: No, not at all! Not when you have every cannon character for Hetalia and their 2p! Character in one room. Not. At. All.

2P! America: Note the sarcasm.

Sister: …

Me: Ah! *Smacks 2p!America* Get away from my lab!

Romano: *Steals phone* Help me?

Sister: Russia! *Whispers something in ear*

Russia: Kolkolkolkolkol...

*Every one becomes silent*

Me: Thank you Russia, Sister.

Sister: you're welcome!~ Become one with mother Russia, da?

Russia: *Sad face* That my line.

*Everyone starts talking again*

Me: Ugh! *Falls backward on random bed *

Spain: Are you okay, senorita?

Me: FINE.

America: You know what fine stands for, yes?

Me: Unfortunately, yes.

Spain: What does it stand for?

Me: Freaked out.

America: Insecure.

Me:Neurotic.

America: And emotional.

Me: Go Italian job fans!

Spain: ...oh...

Sister: I'm sorry Russia. Ty not to drive my sister insane. And protect Mattie for me.

Russia: It's okay.

Me: Why you! Get over here you guys!

Russia: *Picks me up*

Me: Let me at 'em! I'm so going to kill the two Frances later!

America: Yup. Good example of fine.

Sister: He he... Let her kill 'em, Russia.

Russia: Da. *Puts me down*

Germany: Kill them in a different room please. I just cleaned in here.

Me: Okay-dorky, neat freak! *Chases into different room* Oh, Sister, can I use this for a fanfic?

Sister: Sure~

Lula: Woot!

Me: Yes! Kesesese~

Sister: Oh gods—PRUSSIA! LET ME TALK TO THE EGOTISTIC STUPID ALDINO BASTARD!

Me: Okay. *Goes and get Prussia*

Prussia: Vhat?

Sister: YOU STUPID, EVIL, ALBINO, TWO-INCH, **FRANCE**ING BASTARD! YOU HAVE CORRUPTED MY CUTE, NARRCISSISTIC, CHIBI LITTLE SISTER WITH YOUR **FRANCE**ING EVIL LAUGH OF ONE INCH DOOM, YOU STUPID BASTARDO! I DEMAND YOU HAVE MY CUTE LITTLE MATTHEW WIPE HER MIND OF YOUR STUPID VICIOUS **FRANCE**ING LAUGH! (Lol. This quote was unedited.)

Spain: *Stares*

France: *Snickers in background with me*

Prussia: *Burst out laughing* You have on creative schwester!

Canada: Whaa?

Sister: Aw! Mattie! *Glomps* So cute! I must get you away from these evil pervs!

Me, France, Prussia, and Spain: Hey!

Sister: Excluding my precious little sister of course.

Me: Yay!

Sister: How horrible it must be for you and Kumijiro! My poor Mattie and Kumijiro!

Me: Hey! All the Hetalia characters belong me!

Sister: I'LL BEAT THE HELL OUT OF ANYONE WHO FORGETS YOU, CANADA!

Me: (In serious face and official tone) And that kids is how we never forgot Canada again. Fusososososo~

Spain: She laughed like me!

Prussia: You can't still be mad at us.

Me: If she is I sure as hell am not.

France: Thank you, Mon ange.

Sister: …...France, Spain, ANYONE WHO CORRUPTS MY LITTLE SISTER DIES WITH THE HELP OF AMERIKA! After all, the hero doesn't want any pervert to influence one of his citizens, does he?

Me: *Embarrassed blush* I have an over protective sister.

Pirate! Iggy: Aye, ye do.

**What? Do you want more? I will gladly write the rest of our conversation ONLY if you review.**

**And America will give you a very colorful cookie! **


End file.
